Storm in Lover
by Watanabe Yuuki
Summary: Having received tons of letter almost every day makes Eli's so sure that she can't be surprised by letter anymore. But today she's proved wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Storm in Lover**

 **A 'Love Live! School Idol Project' fanfiction by Yuuki.**

* * *

It was already an inevitable fact that Ayase Eli's shoe box was always full of letters—sometimes presents—by the time she arrived at school. Eli didn't know who started it, but before she knew it became the official personal mail box for her. It was kinda overwhelming at the start but somewhere along the way she got used to it. Well, it was a good feeling to know she was liked.

Having received tons of letter almost every day made Eli was so sure that she couldn't be surprised by letter anymore. But today she was proved wrong.

It was the lunch break. She was in the middle of checking the letters she got in the student council room—like she always did—when she read the name written on one of the letters. It was the name she knew so well. Almost too well in fact.

 _Sonoda Umi._

The handwriting was too familiar that Eli almost knew that it wasn't another Nico's prank. She immediately straightened up on his seat after she read the name, unconsciously turned her head right and left to make sure she was alone. Fortunately, Nozomi had some business with Nico so her best friend couldn't eat their lunch together this time. Had the purple haired girl was present, she would easily tell what the blush on Eli's cheek meant.

 _Calm down, Elichika! You can't be so sure it's a lo-love letter!_

After minutes of the attempt to restore her face color to normal, Eli tried to think what was the letter about. She pushed the idea of it being a love letter to the back of her mind and started think of other reasons. She didn't want to admit it but opening the letter fully expecting it being a love letter would be bad for her heart if it, in fact, wasn't one.

Okay, maybe Umi had some problem that she couldn't say in front of the others. But if that was it, Umi could always call or message Eli. They were close enough to do that. Or even better, they could meet at a nice cafe, and after the problem was solved, maybe went to a date, with just the two of them…

Eli slapped her cheeks. _No no no no._ _This isn't the time_ _, Elichika!_

She put away other letters and start thinking again. Okay, maybe it was a challenge letter? Nah, that would be too stupid and Eli just couldn't associate that word to Umi.

Notes for μ's' practices? No, they always talked about it after their last session every week.

Was it Umi's test paper? Maybe she got a bad grade and want to hide it somewhere? Eli snorted. Umi wasn't Honoka.

Sighing, Eli took the letter and unsealed it. Just thinking about it wouldn't do her any good and her lunch break was almost finished. She hadn't even touched her lunch. This was better be a real love letter, or she'd sue Umi for her lost of lunch break.

As she unfolded the paper inside, Eli was a bit excited. Okay, Eli was excited. Or maybe not. Eli was so gay excited.

And this was the first two lines of the letter.

 _A summer of wanting to see you; This year's summer is a story between you and me.  
So don't run, don't be afraid when we gaze into each other's eyes, storm in lover._

Eli stared blankly at the paper right after she finished. God... It was a song's lyric.

Eli slammed her head to the table.

* * *

Right after the school ended, Eli didn't waste her time at all and went to Umi's class right away. She paid no heed to Nozomi and Nico's curious gaze and almost ran through the corridor until she saw her handwritten poster about no running in corridors.

"Is Sonoda Umi here?" Standing at the open door, Eli called out with every dignity she had as the student council president.

The entire class suddenly went silent as all of them turned their head to the front door. Thanks to that Eli quickly found Umi. She was in the middle of packing her stuff into her bag, with Honoka and Kotori stood close to her.

"Eli?"

"Miss Sasahara wants to meet you at the student council room now."

"Ah, I get it. Thanks, Eli."

Eli nodded before excuse herself and walked to the student council room. She slid the door open right after she arrived, but she couldn't find Miss Sasahara there.

Eli wasn't surprised though. Of course, because she had lied. It was her who wanted to meet Umi, not Miss Sasahara.

She slid the door closed, walked to her usual seat, and took Umi's letter out of her bag. She was already in her seat, staring at Umi's letter when the junior opened the door.

"Excuse me," Umi said as she entered the room. She tilted her head in confusion when she saw Eli instead of Miss Sasahara.

Umi wanted to ask but Eli waved the letter that she held to beckon her to stop. "So, care to explain to me why you _put_ this _thing_ in my shoebox?" She put it down before crossed her arms and legs and stared at Umi, waiting for an answer.

Umi walked closer to Eli and take a look at the letter. Realizing it was hers, Umi finally understood. "Because it was for you?" Umi answered unsurely.

Eli tapped her fingers on the table impatiently. "That was all?"

Umi shrugged.

Eli rolled her head back in frustration. "Oh, geez. I should have just asked Nozomi."

Umi blinked rapidly. "What do you mean?"

"This song is for Nozomi and I, isn't it?"

"Why?"

Eli snickered. "That's my question. You guys pushed _Garasu no Hanazono_ to us. This _gay_ song must be the same," she said, still tapping her fingers on the table. "Honestly. I don't know why all of you try to get us together."

"I'm sorry to break it to you but," Umi paused a bit, narrowing her eyes, "that _gay_ song isn't for you and Nozomi." Her voice was stern but Umi was still Umi; romance is a taboo. She couldn't hide the apparent blush on her cheeks.

"Eh?"

"It's for us. For you and me."

Okay, that was only a song. Only a duet. Eli shouldn't overthink it. But the irritation on Umi's face when she mentioned Nozomi, and now the blush, told her the otherwise. Maybe there was really something behind it…

But before she could think further, Umi continued, "And I never try to get the two of you together. I can't." After saying that, Umi quickly turned herself and walked to the door.

"Wait! Umi! What do you mean?"

Umi stopped right before she slid the door. "You can interpret it as you please," Umi said, before exiting the room. But right before the door closed, Eli swore she could hear a faint, ' _But I was thinking of you when I wrote that lyric.'_

Eli didn't even realize she was stood before her desk. Trying to let all of that sink, she dropped herself to her chair. She repeated Umi's words once again in her heads.

 _But I was thinking of you when I wrote that lyric._

Then Eli's eyes caught certain lines on the letter.

 _Accept all of my passion turning to love_  
Yes! No! Say yes!  
Your heart will surely give me your answer

Eli buried her face in her palms. Her face was all red up to her ears.

 _Harasho._


	2. Chapter 2

**Storm in Lover**

 **A 'Love Live! School Idol Project' fanfiction by Yuuki.**

* * *

Eli didn't know how she did it, but somehow she arrived at the school before anyone else did. It was strange, considering she didn't get any sleep at all the night before. All the blame was on Umi and her stupid love song.

… _Love song._

Eli groaned, cursing herself for her inability to stop the blush that was working its way up to her cheeks and ears. Damn.

She absentmindedly opened her shoebox while wondering how she should face Umi today. Okay, _technically_ , nothing happened between them; Umi gave her a song lyric while slipping out about _something_ , but that was all. There was no confession, no hug, no kiss—as much as Eli wished it to happen—nothing.

But that exactly what confused her. Nothing happened, so what it made her and Umi now?

The kind of like she had for Umi was different from the ones she had for the rest of μ's, and she knew it. Umi, after all, caught her attention since their very first confrontation before she joined μ's. But that was all. As for what she should have to do now, she hadn't even the slightest clue.

As clever as she was, she was hopeless about romance.

She could just ask Umi, of course. But what if the bluenette actually didn't mean anything? What if it was all in her mind? What if she just misheard everything? Asking Umi would be a clear confession, and if by any chance she just misinterpreted things, Eli could break everything they had. She didn't want it.

As the more reasons surfaced, the more Eli realized she didn't change at all. She was still a coward who couldn't take the first step by herself.

A pile of letters that fell to her feet pulled her wandering mind back. Sighing, she started to pick the letters before realized someone else was already helping her on it. The girl was kneeling beside her while picking the letters. The deep blue hair told her who was it.

Eli gasped. Half of her intention going to school this early was to avoid Umi, to be honest. "U-Umi?" she called out panicky. "What are you doing here this early?"

Umi chose to pick all the letters before giving an answer. "Good morning, Eli," she said while giving the letters to Eli. "Archery club starts the morning practice this early in the morning," she continued.

"Ah, I see." Eli tried to sound normal but her heart betrayed her; it pounded like crazy. Unsure about what to do, Eli pretended to check her shoe box while secretly peeking at Umi, observing the junior's expression. She felt a pang of disappointment when she saw Umi didn't look nervous. The junior was calm and collected as usual. Maybe it was really just a misunderstanding after all.

They spent a minute in silence before Umi finally opened her mouth. "Eli, about our song-"

Eli slightly slammed her shoe box closed before cutting Umi off, "I-I need to go to the student council room! See you at practice!" Without waiting for Umi's answer, the blonde quickly walk away from the shoe locker.

Eli decided to run away because right after Umi started talking, she knew she wasn't ready to talk about it now; about the song and all its implications. She was afraid that things won't go her way. For the second time this morning, she was reminded that she was a coward, after all.

If only Eli looked back, she could see Umi's sad and disappointed gaze directed at her.

But she didn't.

* * *

The next two days was too awkward for Eli to practice normally. She avoided Umi as much as she could because she still not sure about what to do.

It seemed the rest of μ's also caught the awkward tension between them because now she found herself _trapped_ by Nozomi in the student council room. Behind the spiritual girl was a certain redhead.

"What's this?" Eli asked after Nozomi locked the door, although she was almost sure they wanted to talk about her problem with Umi.

"Oh, nothing," Nozomi replied lightly. "Someone wants to talk to you. I'm just bringing her here and make sure you'll listen."

"Maki?"

Maki dragged a chair and put it in front of Eli's desk while Nozomi sat on her vice-president chair. "Okay let's make it short. You know why we're here, don't you?"

Eli sighed. Lies won't do her any good. "Kind of."

"I don't really know what's happened between the two of you, but let me tell you. The longer you drag out this problem, it'll affect μ's eventually."

Eli leaned to her chair before closing her eyes. She took time before saying, "Yeah, Love Live is-"

"I'm not talking about that." Maki tapped her foot impatiently, forcing Eli to open her eyes again and look at Maki. "You're missing the point. Frankly, I don't really care about Love Live. The problem is simpler than that. Umi, _our_ friend, is sad because you keep avoiding her."

"Is she?"

Maki arched an eyebrow at the question, clearly feeling that it was a dumb question. "She sighs about once in five seconds and it annoys the hell out of me, especially when we're supposed to write a new song."

"But you said you didn't care about Love Live?"

Nozomi laughed, "Oh, Elichi. You know it's just her being tsun. The translation for that must be ' _I don't like to see Umi like that'_. Right, Maki-chan?" Maki grumbled out a protest but she nodded nevertheless. Nozomi smiled. "And I'm sure it's not only Maki-chan who thinks like that."

"Well, sorry..."

"Honestly, if you don't like her, just say so," Maki shook her head. "Of course, she'd be hurt, but you know Umi well, don't you? She knows every action has consequences. Avoiding her like this only hurts her more."

"Yeah, you're ri- Wait, you said you don't know the problem!"

"I don't," Maki rolled her eyes. "But it's easy to guess."

"Too easy," Nozomi chimed in, grinning.

"Okay, okay," Eli growled. "Well, I think your guess is a bit off the mark. This becomes a problem because I like her."

Nozomi tilted her head in confusion. "Wait, didn't she confess to you?"

"No." Eli shook her head before leaning to her chair again. "And don't ask me about it. I'm not in the mood to explain it."

Nozomi and Maki looked at each other before reaching a silent agreement to drop the topic off.

"One advice before we go," Nozomi said as she and Maki stood up. "I know you're dense and awkward about things like this. But remember, Umi has it worse than you."

"In other words," Maki added, "it's all up to you to make or break it."

* * *

Nozomi and Maki left her alone after that, but not before telling her that there was no practice today. Honoka's decision, they said. Just as Maki said, it seemed the rest of the members had already known something happened between her and Umi.

After spending some more time thinking about what Nozomi and Maki had said, Eli decided it was enough of her cowardice. It was the time to solve the problem. Moreover, avoiding Umi wasn't only hurt the junior; it hurt her just the same, if not worse.

So she took her phone out, texting Umi to made sure Umi waited for her after school.

 _Elichika: Can we meet somewhere after school?  
Elichika: There's something we need to talk._

* * *

Somehow Umi asked to meet at the cafe where Kotori and Honoka worked at. Well, actually wherever was fine with Eli, but she couldn't help but cower in fear under the pair's smiles and cold eyes. It was a clear ' _Mess with our best friends and it'd be the end of your sorry life._ '

She couldn't imagine both of them talk like that, but that was what their eyes said. Scary.

Umi entered the cafe not too long after Eli's drink came. "Sorry for making you wait," she apologized right after she arrived at their table.

"It's okay."

After that both of them just sat in silence, trying their hardest to not meet each other's eyes. Not even Kotori—who brought Umi her drink—could break the silence.

Well, until finally, Umi got enough of it. "I'm sorry. It seems things became awkward because of me."

"No," Eli quickly refuted it. "It was my fault. I'm sorry."

Umi smiled at it. "Then let's just forget about it."

"I agree." Eli nodded gladly.

* * *

They stayed at the cafe for the next hour and talked about μ's' practices. Eli didn't really pay any attention to the topic though. She just happy the problem was resolved, and she could spend time with Umi. Although she still didn't know what was their relationship now, it could be delayed for later.

That was what Eli thought until Umi talked about their song. "About the song the other day, I'd already asked Nozomi to replace me. You can ask her later for the detail."

"Wait, what?" Eli seemed bewildered.

"It seems you don't want to have a duet with me, and I think you and Nozomi suit the song better," Umi explained while refusing to meet Eli's eyes. She ran her finger on her cup unconsciously while staring out of the window.

After hearing that, Eli realized that nothing was actually resolved. The junior must took Eli actions the past days as a form of refusal. What she meant with _'let's forget about it_ ' was _'let's just forget about everything_ '.

It made her recalled Nozomi's words instantly.

 _I know you're dense and awkward about things like this. But remember, Umi has it worse than you._

If she let the things as it was now, in the chance that Umi might have a feeling for her, everything would be over before it even began. Eli was wrong, apparently; there was no later.

"Umi, listen," Eli said, her tone was serious. It caught Umi attention and made the girl look Eli at the eyes. After making sure Umi was looking at her, Eli continued, "We can talk about the song later, but before that, there's a misunderstanding that I have to straighten out."

Umi blinked. "I'm listening."

"For what it's worth," Eli breathed out, "I like you."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **\- Because it seems some of you like it and want to see the continuation, here we go. Enjoy!**

 **\- I'm still working on (Soldier Games) and (Comiket, Fallen Angles, and a Piano). I hope I can update Soldier Game next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Storm in Lover**

 **A 'Love Live! School Idol Project' fanfiction by Yuuki.**

* * *

 _"For what it's worth," Eli breathed out, "I like you."_

Umi blinked hard. "Uh-huh," she muttered, without fully realizing what was going on. It was only after a minute of silence that everything finally clicked for her. Her cheeks went from normal color to beet red faster than Honoka falling asleep in the class. Feeling her cheeks suddenly became hot, she made a futile attempt to hide it from Eli by burying her face into her palms.

 _Cute_ , Eli thought. But she didn't realize her face was just as red as the bluenette in front of her. "So, err. What now?" she asked.

Umi peeked at Eli through the gap of her fingers. "W-What do you mean by 'what'?"

 _CUTE!_ Eli once again screamed internally. If this wasn't a public place, Eli was sure she couldn't hold herself back from hugging the abnormally cute creature in front of her. Okay, that could wait, there was more pressing matter in front of her right now. She could hug Umi all she wanted later, but now she had to make sure they were an item before doing anything else. _Wait, anything?_ "Ehehe," she let out a weird laugh unconsciously.

"How shameless," Umi narrowed her eyes behind her hands, seemingly knew what was Eli thinking right now.

"No! I'm just thinking about a hug, no more than that!" she denied firmly before a beat later realizing that she just dug her own grave. "Uh-oh," she groaned and facepalmed.

Umi stared at Eli. "I don't mind if it's just a hug," she whispered to herself, but loud enough to catch Eli's ears. The blonde immediately lowered her hand and her eyes soon met Umi's.

And they blushed again. And they hide their embarrassment, again. It went a full circle.

Realizing that the talk couldn't progress further if they didn't calm themselves down first, they let the silence fall between them for some moment. In the meantime, they sip the drinks that were about to get cold. Well, at least it helped them to take a breather.

"So," Eli opened the conversation again. "What now? Are we dating now?"

The bluenette's face was still red, but she regained her usual calmness. "I don't know," she answered, much to Eli's surprise. By saying that, Umi really meant that she didn't know. It was something like, ' _I just wanted to let you know, actually. I didn't expect anything, so I didn't think that far._ ' This was her first experience of love, after all.

But it seemed Eli took it the wrong way. She thought it was rejection. "I see," Eli fidgeting on her seat as she talked, her expression gloomed. "Well, sorry for asking."

Fortunately Umi quick to realize something was wrong. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I thought that you like me and—"

"I don't know what misunderstanding goes in your stupid blonde head right now," Umi cut Eli off with slightly annoyed expression. She took Eli's hands before grabbing it with her own and continued, "But I can assure you that I'm indeed in love with you. That much is sure. Sorry for not saying it clearly before."

Eli couldn't hold the emotions that swirled inside her so she just muttered the easiest response she could give right now. "Yeah, I love you too."

Well, that was actually more than enough. The whole misunderstanding that happened until now because none of them were clear enough to each other with words. Now that they finally did, their feeling conveyed properly. They learned it the hard way, but it was a lot better than nothing.

* * *

After they went home, they didn't realize that the group of boys and girls around them was on the verge of death because of diabetes. The whole scene was just too sweet.

* * *

The following day Eli announced their newly formed relationship before μ's' daily practice.

"We're dating!" she said smugly after glancing at Umi beside her, their interwoven hands raised before the others. Umi was embarrassed but she smiled nonetheless.

Their friends were silent though. Hanayo gave them a warm smile but the others just looked somewhat bored. Not the kind of reaction they had expected, to be honest. The lack of response made Eli and Umi confused.

Seeing the couple's confused looks, Nico sighed and broke the silence. She—representing the others—said, "God. _Finally._ "

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm not dead. Just too busy that all I can write is drabbles.**

 **Sorry for people who are waiting for my other works. I can promise you I'll continue them. I just don't know when.**

 **(It seems there are some errors when I first updated this chapter. I just copied it straight from my AO3 account and didn't check it before updating. Thanks to Umi Lover for pointing it out!)**


End file.
